landoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Holiday
Ben Holiday is a person from Earth. As with the loss of the love of his life, his wife, he's sad and depressed. His best friend Miles tries to make him feel better but it doesn't really work. One day when Ben was at his apartment; he opened the Rosens Christmas Catalogue.It was in his wife's name she got one every year and he didn't have the heart to cancel it. This Catalogue wasn't like a one you would expect. Oh no, it's not. This one sells weird things like dinner for two in a celebrity's home in California, but what Ben stopped at was very important. It's the one thing that could turn his life around but then he went to the next page then flipped back. He read about a Magical Kingdom named Landover. It's for sale for 1,000,000 dollars. He wants it so he asks Miles his bank manager, to give him a million dollars. Of course he thinks he's crazy but he does it anyways. Then Ben books a flight from Chicago to New York City. He then gets a cab and heads down to a hotel. The next day he goes down to Rosens and talked to Meeks. Weird name; huh, for a regular human ... Anyways; he talks to him and he doesn't buy it after the talk and Meeks warned him it might be sold tomorrow. So then the next day he buys it and waits to get to the Kingdom. A few weeks later, he get's a package from Rosen's. He opens it and it tells where the Magical Kingdom of Landover is. So he goes to the Blue Ridge Mountains in Virgina and goes to the road marker number 13. There's a phone just incase this is all a bad joke if he needs it and he goes down to the trail to the tunnel which goes through the mists into Landover. Now you find out the rest unless you want a spoiler which will start NOW! Spoiler Alert So Ben goes through the mists he is disoriented because the mist and tunnel swirl he doesn't think anything has changed at first then he notices the trees colors are not quite the same so he finds himself in Landover. While he was in the mists; he was horrified to see what he thought to be a Nightmare (a demon not the sleeping one). So then he rushes out but how did he escape you may ask? Well a Paladin came in and saved his life! So he sneaks in the Wasteland past Strabo and he crosses paths with a person named Questor. They go to the castle and they eat dinner there where he drank some wine. This wine has a substance in it which made him go to sleep for 7 days! Did I tell you he had 10 days and he has now 3 more? On that day he became King and that's where his quest to be recognized as King starts. To hear more; go read the books. Everything else is just going to take FOREVER TO TYPE! So find out the rest in the books because from that description you got a pretty good idea what will happen as he is King. He will also run in troubles I'm not listing because it would ruin the series. So have fun reading! Category:Characters